A Different Choice
by Jennadrielle
Summary: This is a one shot of Bella making a different choice in new moon. Jacob asks her to stay...will she? will his love be enough for her to want to say?


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight

**A Different Choice**

I walked into the kitchen to put the dishes in the sink. Jacob followed me in. I didn't face him; I couldn't. It was an awkward silence until he finally spoke up.

"Are the rest of them coming back?" he blurted out.

"No," I said looking down at the sink, "not that I know of. Anything else?" this time I turned to look at him. I wanted to show him my distaste for the subject. Maybe it would make him leave. I didn't want him to leave, but I didn't want to talk about…_him._

"That's it." He whispered gently. But I wasn't finished letting out my anger.

"Well, then you better go run off to Sam." I turned back around to look at the sink once again. I was hurt, but it wasn't all Jacob's fault. I wanted what he wanted. But my heart was still aching for Edward. And I didn't know if that would ever go away. So I wanted to be fair to Jacob.

I wasn't sure I could bear the silence any longer until he finally spoke. But it wasn't what I was expecting.

"I'm doing it again." I could here the remorse in his voice, "I keep breaking my promise." This time I turned around, and I looked into his eyes. I could see his deep love…for me. And I suddenly felt all sadness vanish. The pain I felt…it was gone. All the times I had yearned for Edward and wished he was here, rapidly transformed and instead, I was yearning for Jacob.

"We don't have to do this to each other." I whispered back to him. He took a step closer to me and I could feel his warmth all around me. Now I knew for sure why I was holding on to our friendship: I didn't want to lose him. But even more…I was falling in love with him.

"Yes we do." He said as he intensely looked into my eyes. And I couldn't turn away. He gently placed my hair behind my ear, and caressed my cheek. He then whispered something to me in a language I couldn't understand. He started to lean toward me. I wasn't resisting. He sweetly brought his lips to mine. I was letting this moment fill me up…like water filling up a bottle. But it was interrupted. Our lips weren't even a centimeter apart when a high-pitched ring filled the room. Slowly I opened my eyes to see his dark ones looking into mine. He moved away to reach for the phone – his gaze never moved from face.

"Swan Residence." He said into the phone. His smile instantly turned into a grim look of bitterness and hate as he replied, "No he's not here right now. He's arranging a funeral." And with that he hung up. He glanced at the floor and then back at me.

"Always in the way." He said angrily.

"Who was that?" I tried to be patient but I couldn't hide it in my voice. I could see he was somewhat trembling as he backed away from me. I pursued him.

"Bella, get back!" Jacob warned.

"Jake, who was that?" now I sounded frantic. Just then Alice appeared in the kitchen.

"Bella, it's Edward! He thinks you're dead. Rosalie told him why I came here." I turned to look at Jacob. I was shaking with anger.

"Why didn't you let me speak to him?" I shouted.

"He didn't ask for you!" he argued.

"I don't care!"

"Bella!" Alice exclaimed, grabbing my arm, "He's going to the Volturi. He wants to die too." And with that I went upstairs, got my jacket, and preceded Alice out the door. In half the time it took me to reach the car, Alice was already in and had started it. Jacob followed me out, trying to persuade me to stay. Part of me wanted to…but how could I leave Edward and let him die? I wasn't about to let that happen. I couldn't.

"He left you Bella. He didn't want you anymore remember?"

"I don't care. I'm not going to let him kill himself out of guilt."

"What about Charlie?"

"I'm 18. I'm legally free to go and I left a note." Jacob grabbed my arm and fiercely turned me around to face him.

"Bella, please…don't do this. You could get killed. Maybe the Cullens hunt animals but these leeches in Italy don't. They'll kill you."

"He's right." Alice spoke up, "The Volturi will see me as Edward's accomplice. But they will see you as a human who knows entirely too much about us. They could kill us all."

"But he won't stop for you Alice. He won't stop until he can see with his own eyes that I'm alive. I won't let him die like this."

"Isn't better that one bloodsucker dies than causing unnecessary bloodshed?" I wanted to say something but then I closed my mouth and paused to think. He was right.

So what if I did make it in time to save him? The Volturi would see me with him, realize I was human, and I would be responsible not only for Edward's death, but also for Alice's. My life would end and it would be for nothing. I couldn't do that – not to Alice, not to Edward, and not to Jacob. I knew how much Jacob cared about me, and I wouldn't hurt him like that. I gazed up at him and stared into his pleading eyes. He walked over to me until our faces were an inch apart. He cupped my face with his hands. I tried to hold them in but the tears escaped and ran down my cheeks. He whisked one away.

"I love you Bella. Please stay – if not for Charlie, then for me."

I was crying now. I felt like I was being pulled in different directions. I felt lost. I wanted to stay with Jacob, but I felt a need to save Edward. Here and now was the time that I had to make the choice – and it wasn't much time at that.

_What good could I do anyway?_ I thought. _Edward doesn't want me. He said so himself. It wouldn't matter if I was there or not; he wouldn't change his mind. He would still go through with it. He doesn't want me. He doesn't love me. I wasn't good enough for him. Maybe things would be best this way. He never loved me anyway._ I almost believed every word flowing through my head…but I wasn't entirely convinced.

"Bella," Jacob whispered in a very quiet voice. His voice soothed me, "if the stories of monsters – vampires – really were just stories, you and I would be together. We're _meant_ to be together." And with that he leaned forward, and this time there were no interruptions. His lips brushed against mine and I felt the true meaning of love overwhelm me. I didn't want this moment to fade away. I didn't want to let go of him. He held me close to him – like he too would not let me go. He placed one hand tightly around my waist, and the other at the back of my head. He stroked my hair gently as he loosened his grip on me and slowly broke off our kiss. I didn't want to open my eyes; I was afraid I would wake up to find this was all a dream. He pressed his forehead to mine and we stayed that way for a short moment – until I heard a car door shut. I carefully turned around in Jacob's arms to watch Alice start the car and pull out of the driveway. I didn't expect to see her again…or any of the Cullens. I knew for a fact that I would never see Edward.

I made a choice…a different choice than what most were expecting. But it made mostly everyone happy; it made me happy. I chose staying over leaving, I chose werewolves over vampires; I chose Jacob over Edward.

I would always hold a small, empty gap in my heart for what Edward and I _had_. But I was sure to remind myself to always live in the present…with Jacob. He was my life now. Everyone wanted us to hit it off anyway: Jacob, Charlie, and me. Yes me; I wanted this too. I wanted them both…but in the end…it was Jacob.

I turned again in his arms to face him. He smiled at me pressed his lips to mine. Still kissing, he picked me up and started to carry me into the house. I was so startled by his strength that I broke off our kiss. I looked up at him in astonishment. He chuckled and kissed my forehead. I was happy to be nestled in his arms – relaxed and secure. It felt right, and it felt wonderful. Jacob was right: this was how it was supposed to be. This is what I have been waiting for: my story to come to an end – a happy end.


End file.
